


my friend told me to post this

by ode_to_phan



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: sorry about the crappy title, i couldn't think of anything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the crappy title, i couldn't think of anything

Draco Malfoy….Harry Potter realizes he had always loved him. The day in the Forbidden Forest, when Malfoy said, ‘Scared Potter?’ And Harry was scared, so scared, but he wanted strangely to run into Malfoy’s arms and just….be held. But Draco hates Harry, that was proven in the war. Harry wanted desperately to join the Fallen Fifty when he realized he didn’t have a chance, he was broken, Ginny couldn’t cheer him, nor Ron, nor Hermione, not even Quidditch.   
Harry was in his office when Malfoy came in, Harry perked up noticeably and straightened his tie. ‘Dra- Uh, Malfoy. What is it?’ Draco simply closed the door and came over to sit on Harry’s desk. ‘Potter, I need someone…..that I trust….I’m…’ he seemed to really struggle with this information. ‘ I’m gay. Potter I’m gay! ‘ he looked away sheepishly, waiting for Harry to understand.   
‘Okay? So why did you-‘ Harry realizes something….Malfoy said someone he trusted. Harry pointed slowly at his own chest, raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded. Harry seemed to shrink, he finally had Draco, his childhood and adulthood crush! Harry got up and hugged Draco as hard as he could, melting into his embrace. Draco planted small kisses on Harry’s forehead and cheek, holding him, comforting him. He had always wanted to see Harry okay, he knew he was beyond that, but Draco wanted to be the bandage to Harry’s heart.  
Draco hated seeing Harry in pain, but these tears seemed of joy, of relief, he hugged the small boy in his arms tightly. ‘It’s okay Harry, I’m here for you….always.’ Harry looked up at him and kissed him passionately, then got off and looked at the door, horrified. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were standing there, grinning like idiots. Hermione and Ginny yelled,’ I SHIP IIIIIIT!’ And Luna grinned like she knew all along, which she probably did, and Ron looked dumbfounded, and then shrugged and smirked, no way was Harry gonna hear the end of this moment.


	2. onyx's alternate ending to Harry Potter (series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil alternate ending with a crossover ;)

As soon as the final spell was fired, and Voldemort’s ashes flew away, Harry woke up on a cold metal bed, in some sort of hospital, but no one was in a white cloak here, they were all clearly muggles. He felt for his wand, but there was only a stupid stick. He started panicking, starting to get up, but a weathered girl and boy pushed him back. ‘Ron….Hermione….where are they? ‘ he got no response from the raven haired girl, nor the sandy haired boy….who was very muscular, but his face was gentle. Suddenly the girl spoke.’ Harry….there is no Ron or Hermione, you’ve been in a coma for the past 7 years, since the war started. Welcome back friend.’ Harry stares in stunned silence, no, no way that wasn’t real! No way Ginny….he began to sob. The boy asked him.’ Harry….you’re in District 13, a member of the rebellion against the capitol. Real, or not real?’ Harry sobbed harder, and a cold fluid went in his veins, he began to descend into darkness again, and his final thought.’ Who the bloody hell am I?’


	3. onyx's alternate ending to Harry Potter (series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil alternate ending with a crossover ;)

As soon as the final spell was fired, and Voldemort’s ashes flew away, Harry woke up on a cold metal bed, in some sort of hospital, but no one was in a white cloak here, they were all clearly muggles. He felt for his wand, but there was only a stupid stick. He started panicking, starting to get up, but a weathered girl and boy pushed him back. ‘Ron….Hermione….where are they? ‘ he got no response from the raven haired girl, nor the sandy haired boy….who was very muscular, but his face was gentle. Suddenly the girl spoke.’ Harry….there is no Ron or Hermione, you’ve been in a coma for the past 7 years, since the war started. Welcome back friend.’ Harry stares in stunned silence, no, no way that wasn’t real! No way Ginny….he began to sob. The boy asked him.’ Harry….you’re in District 13, a member of the rebellion against the capitol. Real, or not real?’ Harry sobbed harder, and a cold fluid went in his veins, he began to descend into darkness again, and his final thought.’ Who the bloody hell am I?’


End file.
